The present invention relates to a headlight for motor vehicles, particularly with clear, front cover plates with at least one light source as well as at least at least reflector associated with the light source and a beam shield disposed between the light source and the cover plate for avoiding the glare from oncoming vehicles.
In order to minimize the glare value for oncoming vehicles, beam shields are provided on at least one side, that is, on their inner sides, with a black lacquer surface.
With headlights with clear cover plates, however, a black, false flash is reflected, which is formed by the inner side of the beam shield, in the reflector, and released through the black inner coating of the shield. This false flash is visible to an observer standing in front of the vehicle. The visibility of the black false is not desirable from a design perspective.
In addition, particularly with small beam shields, the danger exists that, based on temperatures of the light source, a dampening of the lacquer takes place. This lacquer layer, then, breaks down on the inner side of the cover plate, so that a headlight of this type must be changed for technical as well as for design reasons.
With the use of beam shields that do not have a dark surface, however, the glare value is increased. This is particularly true for beam shields that were previously chrome-plated. The corresponding legal standards, then, cannot be achieved.
Under the term “beam shields”, beam shields should also be understood that use projection modules, as well as beam shields in the form of cover caps, which are arranged directly in front of the light source and which have a top- or cap-shaped component that is arranged in front of the light source.